


weak point

by apocryphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morbid Dirty Talk, Not explicit but it gets a little heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: "Tell me how you'd kill me," McCree says.





	

They're cleaning their respective weapons, the slide of cloth on a blade nearly silent in the room alongside the click and noise of bullets rattling in a small pile on the bed. They gather next to McCree's thigh, attracted to how his weight presses the mattress down in a slow decline. McCree taps metal fingers against his gun's barrel and looks up at Genji.

"Tell me how you'd kill me," McCree says.

His hat is off to the side, tossed onto the nightstand carelessly. He's in a button-up, casual, body armor discarded at the foot of the still-made bed. Boots are already off, his socks sliding along the rug; his gear has been hung up to dry. Genji, with his crossed legs pulled into his seat, still smells like blood from feet away. The rag is dark with the smears it's taken off of Genji's sword.

Genji does not meet McCree's gaze at first. He pauses his motions for a second, stills just the tiniest amount, then returns to making his blade pristine again. The steel glitters in the low light.

"How would you like to go?" Genji asks. The rolling cadence and quiet tone demand McCree's attention. He's watching the stroke of Genji's hand along the edge of the sword.

"How'd y'like to do it?" There's a sharp, upward curl to his lip. McCree picks up each of the bullets against his thigh. Studies the first. Rolls it between his fingers. Starts to load the gun.

One. "C'mon, honey." Two. "I ain't picky." Three.

It's not until all six bullets are in that Genji responds.

"It would take no effort." Genji folds the dirty cloth into a square, places it on a knee, and plucks another rag between his fingers. This, he uses with oil. "Right now, you have no way of protecting yourself."

"Mm," McCree says, waving the gun a bit.

"You don't _really_ think that will stop me," Genji tells him. McCree is delighted when the bright green gleam striking across Genji's visor is cast his way, even as Genji's hand does not cease cleaning. "I have my blade. You have your gun. I allowed you to load it out of simple courtesy. There would be no contest."

McCree rolls his shoulders, all at ease. "Keep goin'."

"You have no armor. No means of resisting me." Genji finishes with the last rag, picking up his sword's sheath and sliding the blade in precisely. "Your hair — it would be far too easy to pull your head back and bare your throat."

"Yeah?" McCree goads, coaxing for more. He puts his revolver on the nightstand, right next to his hat.

 _"Yeah,"_ Genji mimics. "I would take hold of your neck and feel the beat of your heart beneath my thumb." He slides to his feet in one smooth motion, silent as a ghost. "And... it would be painless for you."

It gets McCree right between the ribs, thinking about how Genji's steps are just as light for him as they are when he's creeping in shadow, a mission to be completed. His muscles tense tighter and tighter the closer Genji gets, until he's widening the space between his knees for Genji to stand there.

McCree laughs, breezy, finally. "Ooh, sweetheart, you know just how I like it."  

He doesn't have to see Genji's face to know he's smiling. Genji grabs his hair with a touch that feels almost fleeting until McCree moves a hand up behind him to wrap his grip around Genji's wrist, and then the cyborg digs his fingers in tight. It pulls a sound out of McCree's throat; he tips his head back without Genji having to do it for him. McCree crosses his legs at the ankles to keep Genji there.

Genji's other hand rests on his neck. The cool of his thumb presses into McCree's pulse point, just under his ear. McCree's heart doesn't speed up; he just meets the look that Genji tilts down his way with an easy grin, loose and trusting. Genji's fingers fit themselves on the other side of his neck. His palm presses against McCree's larynx.

"I would make it painless," Genji murmurs again.

He leans; McCree raises his free hand to Genji's face and removes the visor. The eyes that greet him are as sharp and exact as the blade that's been tucked away. McCree's grin widens, his teeth dangerous, his body inviting. Black spots gather at the very edges of his vision. Just enough — Genji doesn't want to push.

McCree tosses the visor away. It lands next to his own armor, forgotten on the floor, just over the edge of the bed. His voice is a rasp when he speaks: "Don't rightly know if I believe you, wild thing."

Genji replaces the pressure on McCree's throat with his mouth instead, prosthetic jaw scraping pleasantly at the skin that McCree's collar doesn't cover. He kisses across McCree's neck, bites lightly against his jaw, presses against him until McCree falls back with both hands on Genji's waist, Genji trusting him to take his weight. The mattress bounces; McCree rumbles pleasantly, Genji perching over him, his elbow digging into McCree's shoulder where he's still got a grip in McCree's hair.

"Is this not painless?" Genji asks airily in his ear.

"Well, y'sure are killin' me," McCree breathes, arms going around Genji's back completely, kissing him proper.

But Genji interrupts it, pulling away, keeping him wanting with a sly expression. McCree wiggles underneath him, crinkling up his nose hopelessly.  

"You leave your left side open, too used to the advantage your arm gives you," Genji says, then hums. "That advantage is nothing to me."

Genji's hands move to the buttons of his shirt.

"Your gait is uneven. Easy to knock off-balance."

Two buttons down, Genji moves his knee between McCree's thighs.

"You keep your weight in your heels. Immobilizing you is a matter of when, not if."

Five buttons and McCree's catching his breath.

"And you are a smoker."

McCree peers up at him, lips pursed. Genji looks down at him expectantly.

"Your stamina is," he explains further, and then settles on, "unfortunate," with a half-smile threatening on his lips.

McCree scoffs, flushed, touch skating down Genji's sides. Genji places both of his hands on McCree's bare chest, slowly pushing the shirt closer to being off completely, unwilling to get off so that it can actually be removed. Genji waits, pauses; McCree cups his cheek, enjoying the way the cyborg leans into it.

"Thinking of ways to kill you is not my favorite method of foreplay," Genji admits, kissing McCree's palm.

"Coulda fooled me," McCree says, earnest and sincere. He slips his thumb across Genji's upper lip gently.

Genji's mouth quirks; he bites McCree's thumb, laves his tongue over it, and dips forward to catch McCree's lips, leaving the tip of McCree's thumb tingling and McCree wholly distracted from further morbid discussions.

 

* * *

 

 

"I know your weaknesses." Genji's voice is hushed when all is said and done, spoken into the curve of McCree's neck. McCree's fingers coast down Genji's spine, play at the fibers lacing across his back. "I watch, and if anyone other than me tries to make use of them, I am already there."

McCree tugs Genji closer against his left side, leaves his throat bared, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> it started as talon mcgenji if that explains anything, thanks @ eli & gee
> 
> also this is unbeta'd bc i was too embarrassed to show gee. i took a break from gunmetal black for this. _you're welcome_
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS FIC NOW HAS SOME [SICK ASS ART LOOK AT THIS!!](http://alfheimr.tumblr.com/post/151127504229/choking-httparchiveofourownorgworks8145781) THANK U!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Weak Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406502) by [ALICEtheBeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon), [apocryphic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic)




End file.
